


Форма

by Tykki



Category: DC Comics Bombshells, DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC Comics Bombshells — канонное АУ ДиСи-вселенной времён Второй Мировой, акцентирующееся на супергероинях. В основном они все завербованы Амандой Уоллер, и все носят пинапные костюмчики. Обидно, что среди женского состава возник Джон Константин — и без такого костюмчика. </p><p>Написано на арт LRaien (см. внутри текста), чтобы можно было привязать арт к команде нашей вселенной) А так-то он, конечно, по Бомбшеллз.</p><p>Бета - bfcure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Форма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LRaien).



(c) [LRaien](http://dark-deep.diary.ru/)

 

Джон с интересом отнёсся к идее поработать на разведку в этом измерении, где только начиналась Вторая Мировая. До открытия портала домой всё равно оставалось какое-то время, почему бы не провести его с пользой? В разгар военных действий он бы не полез, но ему и не предлагали, а добывать информацию за линией фронта всегда было проще простого.  
Оставалась одна маленькая проблема.  
— Это что? — спросил он у Аманды Уоллер, собравшей своё особое подразделение и вербующей сейчас и его.  
— Это форма, — не моргнув глазом, охарактеризовал она ворох кружев на корсете. — У нас вообще-то женское подразделение, и её все носят.  
Джон попытался себя представить в этом, гм, костюмчике. Нет, получалось, конечно, но…  
— Я, по-моему, не в том возрасте, и у меня слишком много детей, которые меня засмеют… — пробормотал он.  
— Ты хочешь что-то плохое сказать о форме моих бойцов? — опасным тоном спросила Уоллер, которая во всех мирах, где существовала, умудрялась пугать даже Джона.  
Он вздохнул и спросил:  
— А тут моей более молодой версии не пробегало? Ему бы пинап пошёл больше.  
Судя по каменному лицу Уоллер, он здесь находился не для того, чтобы задавать вопросы, а чтобы на них отвечать.  
— Ну ладно, — сдался Джон. — Всё равно на месяц… Но если мои дети увидят какую-нибудь фотку, я… — он посмотрел на Уоллер ещё раз и передумал угрожать. — Я очень обижусь, — закончил он.  
— По рукам, — сказала коммандер, явным образом плюя на его обиды.


End file.
